Sacrifice Nécessaire
by lolia pollina
Summary: Il tombe à travers le voile. Il a perdu et sa mort ne sert à rien. On lui donne le choix de se sacrifier utilement. Sirius Black n'est pas un lâche alors il fonce vers son destin.UA.Time Travel.caracter Death.


**Sacrifice Nécessaire.**

Disclaimer: le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Rating: Pg

Personnages : Sirius et Regulus Black.

Genre: UA.

Il basculait dans l'abîme, il tombait au ralenti. Il avait échoué, il avait abandonné Harry, lui qui avait tant promis. Pauvre crétin minable qu'il était, il avait provoqué la mort de James et Lily, des moldus innocents tués par Peter, il n'avait pas été là pour son filleul et maintenant il le laissait seul avec ses amis face à Voldemort et ses sbires. Sa vie n'avait vraiment servi à rien. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'Harry ait une belle vie, une vie normale et insouciante avec des amis et une famille. Si seulement sa mort avait pu lui donner tout ça.

Il tombait toujours.

-Tu le peux, Sirius Black.

-Qui?

Il chercha d'où venait la voix. La voix était partout autour de lui l'enveloppant de chaleur et de compassion. Il ne savait pas si c'était un homme ou une femme, la voix était et c'était tout.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir où je suis, je suis le Destin, je suis le premier des Anges. Je suis partout et nulle part. Je suis dans le cœur des humains et parfois je peux donner à l'un d'eux une chance de changer ce qui a été écrit.

-Ah.

-Es-tu prêt à donner ta vie pour ton filleul? A te sacrifier sans aucun espoir d'en réchapper.

-Oui!

C'est ce qu'il venait de faire, non? Il avait reçu le sortilège destiné à Harry et il avait tenu sa promesse même si c'était bien tard pour le faire.

-Que dois-je faire?

-Bien, alors tu vas repartir dans le passé et tu vas sauver sa vie. En sauvant sa vie tu sauveras celle de ton filleul et de tant d'autres.

-Je dois sauver James et Lily, c'est ça?

-Non.

-Qui alors?

-Tu dois sauver ton frère.

-Regulus?

-Tu n'as qu'un seul frère, Sirius Orion Black. Tu dois sauver ton propre sang, ce sang que tu hais.

-Mais Regulus était un mangemort...

-Il détient la clé de la défaite de Voldemort mais pour que cette clé fonctionne il doit vivre et rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, comprends-tu?

-Non...

-Tu vas comprendre... maintenant! acheva la voix en inondant l'homme d'une incroyable lumière.

Sirius tombait de la lumière vers l'ombre.

Il finit par atterrir sur un sol dur et boueux couvert d'herbes rases. Il ne savait pas où il était, quelque part en campagne juste devant l'entrée d'un complexe de cavernes. L'air sentait l'iode, la mer ne devait pas être bien loin. Il faisait sombre et moche. L'endroit était malsain.

-Bordel de Merlin! Où suis-je? ragea-t-il en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

Il s'attendait presque à entendre le voix inhumaine de beauté lui répondre mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il regarda le paysage autour de lui. Sa première impression était la bonne, cet endroit puait, empestait le mal et le malheur. Plus il avançait vers la caverne plus l'impression se faisait pesante. Il allait entrer quand il perçut l'énergie d'un transplannage dans les buissons tout proches. Il avait de la compagnie. Il tenta de se cacher plus ou moins bien derrière un amas rocheux.

-Maître, Kreattur ne veut pas retourner là-bas, il ne faut pas y aller maître, criaillait un elfe de maison.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit une voix masculine. Je suis navré de t'imposer cette épreuve une nouvelle fois mais je n'ai pas le choix. Que Salazar soit damné d'avoir engendré un tel monstre!

Sirius sursauta, en reconnaissant la voix de son petit frère et surtout en l'entendant traiter Voldemort de monstre. Leur mère en aurait une attaque, entendre sa petite merveille tenir de tels propos sur le héros des sang purs qui se respectent. Il resta bien caché pour observer son cadet à loisir. Merlin qu'il avait mauvaise mine, il fut surpris de se souvenir si bien de ses traits à la fois si semblables et si différents des siens. Quand il était encore l'héritier chéri de ses parents, le premier né, le premier mâle de sa génération, tous ne cessaient de répéter que Regulus n'était que sa pâle copie. C'était avant Poudlard et gryffondor, avant les maraudeurs et avant son départ à seize ans en claquant la porte après une ultime scène d'apocalypse. Il avait choisi son camp et ce n'était pas celui de sa lignée dans sa très grande majorité.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire Kreattur, alors je vais le faire mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ecoute-moi attentivement, si jamais j'échoue tu devras prendre le médaillon et le cacher et surtout ne jamais, entends-moi bien, ne jamais en parler à ma famille.

-Maître, non, pleura la petite créature. Le jeune maître en doit pas faire ça, il va mourir et souffrir.

-Jure-moi de faire ce que je viens de te dire, reprit Regulus d'une voix dure.

-Kreattur promet, Kreattur promet, pleura l'elfe de maison accroché à la jambe du jeune sorcier.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il faut l'arrêter à tout prix. Allons, avance! répondit Regulus en poussant l'elfe de sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que...

Soudain devant lui se dressait un homme baguette à la main, dans la pénombre il distinguait mal ses traits.

-Tu n'iras nulle part Regulus!

-Si...Sirius!

Il voyait la terreur se peindre sur les traits de son petit frère. Il avait du lui aussi entendre certaines rumeurs qui faisaient de lui un traitre. Malgré Dumbledore, d'aucun s'étonnait de le voir auror, de le voir combattre les mangemorts alors que sa place logique aurait été d'être à leur tête. Il devait agir tout de suite.

-Stupefix!

Regulus se figea avant même d'avoir fait un seul mouvement de sa baguette.

-Kreattur! Ne bouge pas, je te l'ordonne!

L'elfe le regarda avec haine mais il ne pouvait aller contre la volonté d'un membre de la noble lignée des Black à laquelle il appartenait corps et âme.

-Le traitre ne doit pas faire de mal au jeune maître. Le jeune maître à une mission importante à accomplir. Kreattur ne veut pas que l'on fasse du mal au jeune maître Regulus!

-Je ne ferais aucun mal à Regulus, répondit Sirius en allongeant son petit frère sur le sol.

Il était jeune, si jeune, pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'Harry et ses amis. Il passa les doigts dans la chevelure noire si semblable à la sienne. Finalement son nom était bien choisi, le petit roi avait un courage de lion alors que lui avait le plus souvent choisi la ruse du serpent.

-Enervate!

-Espèce de bâtard! Que fais-tu ici? Tu es venu m'arrêter? hurla son frère en sautant sur ses pieds.

Regulus s'arrêta en regardant plus attentivement son aîné.

-Sirius que t'est-il arrivé? Tu semble si... vieux.

-Je suis vieux Regulus, je viens... du futur, j'ai une mission et tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher.

-Une mission, allons bon. Et en quoi suis-je concerné? J'ai un peu autre chose à faire que t'écouter déblatérer tes délires.

-Je dois te sauver. Je dois sauver ta vie Regulus. Tu es important mon frère, je ne sais pas en quoi mais tu es une clé qui mènera Voldemort à sa perte.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, il pourrait t'entendre. Tu es fou, surtout ici, répondit le jeune homme en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui.

-Une personne particulièrement intelligente m'a dit que le pouvoir d'un nom vient de ceux qui le craignent et n'osent même pas le murmurer. Bref, que fais-tu ici?

-Je m'occupe de... enfin... tu sais-qui. Je dois le faire sinon la prophétie ne pourra jamais se réaliser. Un élu aussi fort soit-il ne peut tuer ce qui n'est pas mortel.

-La prophétie, cette insanité a détruit la vie de mon filleul, le privant de famille et d'une vie normale...

Regulus leva un sourcil interrogateur. Si un élu avait réussit à le tuer alors c'est qu'il avait réussi à détruire l'horcruxe.

-J'ai donc réussi si l'élu...

-Ca n'a pas marché, Il est revenu sous une forme dégénérée mais toujours puissant. je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer la suite, tu dois aller voir Dumbledore et lui raconter ce que tu sais...

-Après! Pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose à faire pour commencer à le détruire.

Sirius regarda Kreattur qui tremblait affolé.

-Que comptes-tu faire? Je pourrais t'aider...

Regulus regarda son frère longuement sans rien dire. Puis il parla encore et encore. Pourquoi était-il devenu un mangemort. Comment il avait compris qu'il faisait fausse route depuis le début. Comment son Maître lui avait demandé son elfe pour une mission bien spéciale et ce que Kreattur avait raconté à son retour. Il lui parla de l'horcruxe et de ce qu'il comptait faire, du double qu'il avait créer et de sa petite lettre. Il lui montra même l'objet et lui dit ce qu'il comptait faire pour s'emparer de l'objet chargé d'une partie de l'âme maudite de Voldemort.

Sirius le regardait sans rien dire et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il envoya son poing dans la figure de son frère, juste assez pour l'assommer. Regulus s'écroula comme une masse. Il regarda l'elfe.

-Suis-moi Kreattur, lui dit-il en faisant sauter le médaillon dans sa main. Son destin était tout tracé. il n'avait pas peur.

Quand Regulus Black revint à lui, il se précipita dans la caverne juste à temps pour voir son frère disparaitre sous les eaux noires. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une toute dernière fois. Sirius souriait, non en fait il riait.

-Maître Sirius est mort, je ne l'ai pas aidé, il ne voulait pas, balbutiait Kreattur en état de choc.

Regulus en répondit pas tout de suite parce qu'il pleurait.

-Maître Regulus! Maître Sirius m'a dit de vous donner ça, continua l'elfe en lui tendant le médaillon et un morceau de papier.

-Bien... il faut partir, viens Kreattur.

Regulus rentra chez lui sans se faire remarquer. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et déplia le papier.

_Mon frère,_

_Pas le temps pour les formules de politesse, pas le temps pour les discours. J'ai bu le poison et je sais que vais mourir, c'est mon destin. Le tien c'est de vivre mon frère._

_Va voir Dumbledore, explique lui, donne lui l'horcruxe pour qu'il le détruise. Je ne crois jamais t'avoir demandé la moindre chose, Petit Roi, mais cette fois, je te supplie de faire ça non pas pour moi, mais pour toi et tous les innocents qui vivront par tes actions._

_S.O.B_

_ps: Peter Pettigrow est un traître mais tu le sais peut-être déjà et c'est un animagus._

Regulus replia le papier, se leva et transplanna comme un automate.

**1er septembre 1992, Poudlard.**

-Bonjour à vous jeunes gens, je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall, soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Harry Potter entra avec les autres, comme les autres il s'émerveilla du plafond prodigieux.

-Joli sort, murmura le garçon à ses côtés.

-Pas mal oui, répondit-il à son meilleur ami.

Les élèves furent appeler un par un pour être réparti sous le choixpeau magique. Il attendit un peu anxieux de savoir où il allait atterrir. Une jolie blonde aux longues tresses avait été répartie à Poufsouffle comme Susan. Neville, lui, venait de prendre place à la table des gryffondors. Ca trainait un peu en longueur.

-Harry Potter.

Le choixpeau n'eut pas un quart de seconde d'hésitation et cria Gryffondor. Harry n'en fut pas surpris le moins du monde, après tout il suivait ainsi la tradition familiale. Il mangea de très bon appétit avant d'être remis avec ses camarades entre les mains de Percy Weasley. Il babillait gaiement quand ils croisèrent une longue silhouette vêtue de noir et d'argent.

-Bonsoir Professeur Black, murmura Percy.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley. Voici donc les nouvelles recrues de gryffondor. Intéressant, continua-t-il s'en prendre la peine de s'arrêter plus longtemps.

-Qui est-ce demanda un garçon roux?

-Le professeur Black. Il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal et il est tout sauf coulant croyez-moi répondit le préfet.

Harry Sirius Potter n'ajouta rien parce qu'il n'était pas important pour l'instant de dire que le professeur Black était un ami de ses parents mais bon si un jour cela pouvait lui éviter une punition...

**Fin**


End file.
